Mobile computing devices have evolved to include more functionality. For instance, a mobile computing device (e.g., smartphone, phablet, tablet, etc.) may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing, imaging, and processing capabilities. A mobile computing device may support cellular communication over a cellular network and data communication over a wireless radio channel in an example.
In assembling a mobile computing device, various implementation choices are made to accommodate constraints in the amount of physical space that is provided for components. In some instances, certain design decisions are made for structural components that are configured to hold other components of the mobile computing device in order to reduce the size of the mobile computing device.